she beliEVEs in him
by believer 15
Summary: eve finally sees zach ryder less as a joke and more like a real and heroic person.
1. Chapter 1

She beliEVEs in him

After Monday night raw and after Kane's brutal attack at john cena and Zach Ryder. They were taken to a hospital to get check on their conditions. Also who was there and scared for her life was the beautiful, Eve Torres. She wasn't harmed but still came to the hospital to see if they were ok or not.

"Oh my god", she says as she walks into the room in complete disbelief.

She starts to cry of over Zach Ryder unconscious body in a hospital bed.

"This is all my fault, you shouldn't have come and try to rescue me, none of this wouldn't have happen. I'm so sorry Zach." She sobbed onto his chest as she tries to hug him.

All of the sudden, his eyes started to widen up a bit.

"Whoa, is this heaven, because I think I'm seeing an angel" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Zach, you're alive!" eve wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I'm alive. I just want to know if you're ok. Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks for saving me from Kane; you didn't have to do that though."

"What, are you kidding me, I would never let him or anyone try and hurt you, eve. I'm just glad it was me who got hurt instead of you; I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to you." Zach said with all sincerity.

"Oh Zach" eve said, batting her lovely green eyes.

"My only regret was this might affect our date tonight. You know, if you still want to go out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?" She said, shocked at the question.

"Because I'm afraid for you eve, Kane is coming after john and me, which means if you would go out with me, he's going to go after you. I just can't let you get hurt like this" he said, referring to his casts and bruises.

Before he knew it, eve planted her lips against the long island iced Z.

After a minute or two, eve retraced from Zach face and said, "Zach, you are one of the sweetest, nicest and the bravest man I've ever met. I will admit, at first, you seem like just some random guy who got lucky and joined the WWE, but now you have proving to me and everyone else that you're not a joke. And I would be so honored if you were to go on a date with me, you know, if you still want to?" eve said with a playful smile on her face.

"Woo,woo,woo, you know it" he said with a chuckle.


	2. chapter 2

Keeping you safe

A few weeks go by after the attack of john cena and Zach Ryder, and they have started to make some progress. With the help of the lovely, Eve Torres. But it seems that eve being helping herself to some long island iced z. After the first date they had, sparks definably flied and they have been inseparable ever since. Also, now since both of the guys are feeling a little bit better, WWE has decided that they can come back to work.

"It's good to be back" john cena said as he gave eve and Zach a playful pat on the back.

"You said it bro, I've been missing this place like crazy." added Zach.

"Well we all missed you guys so much and we're really glad to see you guys doing ok" eve said, trying to be sincere.

"Thanks eve, and sorry for putting you though all of this drama with us and Kane." Said john cena.

"Don't mention it guys, but hey, I need to go change for my match, but I'll see you guys tonight." As eve walks away, blowing Zach Ryder a kiss.

In the divas lockeroom, she catches up with Kelly Kelly and Alicia fox.

"So, how's it going with the guys, are they ok?" said Kelly Kelly with concern.

"Yeah, their ok, I think WWE will let them compete in matches sometime soon." Eve said with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Ok, sooo what's going on with you and Zach?" Alicia teased.

"We're just taking things slow for right now" she said to both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so is the surprise party still going to be tonight" asked Kelly Kelly.

"Yep, and neither of them suspect a thing." Answered eve.

As the trio kept talking about tonight's surprise party for the boys, in come the divas of doom, Beth phoenix and Natalya.

"Hey eve, I've got a question, how come me and Natalya weren't invited to this little party your throwing" Beth said with arrogances in her voice.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to come." As eve talked back without showing any sign of backing down.

"Oh eve, sweet little Barbie doll eve, you know that we make every party we go to… pinup strong." Beth and Natalya said together then giggle to themselves.

"Besides, Beth, eve's got a lot on her plate right now, planning parties, dating Zach Ryder, getting stalked by Kane, how is that going by the way." Natalya added.

"Look, now I know you had something to do with Kane coming out on Monday and him trying to attack me" eve barked at them.

"Me, well I never, besides, I've got better things to do than worry about you and your loser boyfriend, like being divas champion, unlike you."

Before they both knew what was happening, they were in this huge fight on the floor. Everyone jumped in to help. Natalya, Alicia, Kelly Kelly, eve, and Beth. It wasn't until security came and broke the divas up.

"You're going to pays, all of you barbies. Watch your backs." Barked Beth and Natalya as they got carried out of the lockeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Party crashers

After all the superstars and divas finish the Monday raw show, they all were talking about the surprise party that everyone was going after the show was over. Everything was set up. Decorations, food and even a guest list. But I have a feeling that there will be some party crashers.

"Eve, where are you taking us" Zach Ryder said as Eve Torres was driven him and john cena to the party.

"We're just going out to celebrate you guys being on your feet again." Eve said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Wherever we go is good to me, I just need somewhere that I don't have to think about Kane stalking us." Said john

"You guys need to chill out and relax. Besides I don't think Kane even likes to go out to random bars and just hang out with people." Eve said, laughing at herself.

Minutes later, they pulled up to the club and walked in and all they can hear is the word "surprise" screamed at them by all the superstars and divas.

"You guys" john and Zach said as they made their way to the people.

People were talking to them, there were drinks and dancing and even a little slide show of people who wished the two to get well soon.

Eve walked up to the two superstars and asked "I got you guys, didn't I"

"Yeah, I got to admit, this is a great party. Right Zach" john cena asked his bff.

"Yeah, but you know what would be better, if you were to dance with me." He said with that question directed to eve.

"Of course, Zach" eve said with excitement in her voice.

They walk out to the dance floor and started to dance to this one song "summer love" by Justin Timberlake. Eve thought to herself that Zach was actually a great dancer, minus the fist pumping.

When that song was over, a slow song erupted from the speakers.

"Alright everybody, this song is for couples only." The DJ announced.

Awkward and not knowing what to do, Zach held his hand out when eve placed her hand on his shoulder. They danced in a circle in the middle of the dance floor and started to talk.

"So… how do you like your party now?"

"Well, I can show you better than I can tell you."

As Zach was just about to lean in and kiss eve, the whole room went dark and everybody was screaming to the top of their lungs. Then shortly after that, silence. As the lights came back on, there was no one in sight. They were all gone.

Then, out of nowhere, Kane came out of the shadows, accompanied Beth phoenix and Natalya.

"Hello, Zach and eve… I hope you don't mind if we come to your little party, we just want to say hi" Kane said with a creepy smile on his face.

"What have you done with our friends and where's john." Eve demanded.

"We just put them in a little safe place for a while, and as for john cena, well, let's just say, by the end of this night, this will be his last." Beth and Natalya said with sickening smiles on their faces.

"I would be more worried about what's going to happen to you too" Kane added.


End file.
